


The Skald Girls

by Urania_baba



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urania_baba/pseuds/Urania_baba
Summary: Fanart.For the Kasvatus series. Jaana, Sini, Miri and Laura.





	The Skald Girls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kasvatus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723503) by [onnenlintu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onnenlintu/pseuds/onnenlintu). 




End file.
